Numbers Inuyasha!
by dpbclover
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Write Inuyasha!. Kagome has begun teaching Inuyasha numbers, but before she can something happens that will change their lives forever. Inuyasha must put himself in uncomfortable positions to make his love, Kagome, happy.
1. Dedicated Learner

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

Chapter One

Inuyasha kicked his feet in frustration. Learning numbers was harder than what he had thought. There were to many possible combinations. Kagome said numbers went on forever. How could he learn something that went on forever?

Inuyasha stared once again at the chart of numbers that had been placed in front of him. He had learned a few. He knew two, three, four, five, eight, and ten. He always got seven and one confused, because they looked so much alike.

Kagome said that this chart went all the way to one hundred, so he guessed the one in the corner was one hundred. To him, however, it was a one with two _o's_.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said pointing to a number, "What number is that?" Inuyasha looked to where she was pointing and to his frustration, it was a number that he didn't know.

"Stop asking me ones that you know that I don't know!" he said hatefully. Was she trying to make him look stupid? Kagome shook her head.

"That is the only way you can learn them Inuyasha," she said, "If I don't teach you a new number, then you won't learn." Inuyasha sighed.

"Okay. Then what is that number?" he asked looking down at it. It had a curving line and then a circle.

"That is a six Inuyasha," Kagome said cheerfully. It had been a week since Inuyasha had learned to read. She had thought that Inuyasha would tire of learning soon or be to tired to learn, but he was still as enthusiastic as ever. She had never met anyone who liked schooling that much.

"Six…." Inuyasha muttered over and over putting the image in his head. He was trying to memorize it.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha had bored this new information into his brain. He now knew another number and was closer to learning the infinite list.

Kagome grasped Inuyasha's hand firmly and smiled. Inuyasha looked up at her confused. "I am proud of you Inuyasha. You have learnt a lot, keep up the good work."

Inuyasha nodded and gently grasped her hand also. He was willing to learn as long as she was with him.

* * *

It was late that night when Inuyasha was sleepy. He rubbed his eyes as he watched the numbers on the charts switch positions and then move back into place. He released a yawn as he laid back on Kagome's bed. He was soon asleep.

Kagome put their learning stuff away and thought about their argument two weeks ago. Since then they hadn't fought once and Kagome had even noticed a change in Inuyasha's behavior towards her. She smiled as she turned out the lights and found her way to the bed. She snuggled up to Inuyasha and placed her arm around him. She fell asleep with the aid of his comforting presence.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was SUPER SHORT, but the next one will be longer. This was just sort of like an update chapter. PLZ R&R!**


	2. Tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

Chapter Two

Inuyasha awoke to find that Kagome was already up. She sat reading a novel. She smiled as she saw Inuyasha stir and sit up.

Inuyasha felt groggy. He was still a little tired. He shook his head trying to wake up and gave a massive yawn. He stretched his muscles.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." said a very cheerful Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her and grunted before he stood and walked over to the desk to retrieve his learning stuff.

Kagome smiled as she laid her book down and walked over to him. "Are you ready to learn today?" she asked.

"As ready as I ever will," Inuyasha replied. He picked up the chart and his pencil. Kagome handed him his writing notebook. "What is this for?" asked Inuyasha pointing at the notebook. He hadn't used it since he had learned to write.

"Well, now that you know some numbers, I thought that you would like to practice writing them," Kagome stated as she walked back to her bed.

Inuyasha nodded. It made sense now. He didn't like the prospect of learning to write anymore, but he didn't complain.

Inuyasha sat down on the bed and concentrated on the chart. The routine began again, Inuyasha learning and Kagome teaching.

It was during one particular moment of silence while Inuyasha was concentrating on writing a number, that a loud grumbling sound filled the air.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome laughing. His face grew slightly red as it was his stomach that growled.

"Would you like me to get breakfast Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha nodded to the laughing girl. Kagome, still laughing, left the room.

* * *

It felt weird without Kagome in the room. Her presence was comforting and with her being gone, Inuyasha felt lonely. At least she would be back soon and with food.

* * *

Kagome walked quickly down the stairs. She was headed for the kitchen. She reached the kitchen to find that her grandfather was chasing Buyo around the kitchen table.

The cat had what looked like a "sacred artifact" in his mouth. He ran circles around the table, her grandfather following suit.

"Grandpa, you know that you shouldn't be running like that," Kagome said in a reprimanding tone. A week before her grandfather had passed out from chasing Buyo. When he had been taken to the doctor, the doctor had said that his heart was to weak for him to be running.

"I know, Kagome, but that dang cat has a Sacred Artifact! Do you know how rare those things are?!" said her grandfather who was still chasing Buyo around the table.

Kagome grabbed the artifact from the cat and placed it on the table. "There, now you two behave," she said.

She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bag of chips. Then, she went to the fridge and got some pudding. Inuyasha had never had pudding, but she thought that he would like it.

After grabbing two spoons, Kagome went back upstairs. With a smile she entered her room again to find that Inuyasha was waiting at the door for her. Kagome handed him the chips. Inuyasha accepted them greedily and opened them hurriedly. They walked back to her bed not bothering to shut the door.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha put one chip after another into his mouth. He could be such a pig sometimes, but she stilled loved him the same. At least, he was appreciative.

Inuyasha was soon finished with the bag of chips. He eyed the pudding in Kagome's hand curiously. "What's that?" he asked.

"That is pudding . I think that you will like it. Here," she said handing him a container and a spoon. Inuyasha stared at it puzzled.

"How do I open it?" he asked. Kagome smiled and reached over. She opened it quickly and took the pudding from him.

Inuyasha nodded his thanks before dipping the spoon into the pudding. He pulled it out and put it into his mouth. A chocolaty flavor filled his mouth. The pudding was good.

Inuyasha had just put his spoon in for the second bite when Buyo came screeching into the room. He had the "sacred artifact" in his mouth again. A few seconds later, Kagome's grandfather walked in.

His face was pale and sweat beaded down his face. Kagome ran over to him.

"Sit down Grandpa," Kagome said worriedly. He made towards her bed, but before he got their he collapsed.

"MOMMA!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha ran downstairs. A few seconds later he returned with Kagome's mom.

"Call an ambulance Kagome," her mother said hastily, "Oh my, he's had a heart attack!"

* * *

**A/N: I know the thing with the Grandpa happened really fast. I am going to make this story four chapters so that was the best way I could bring him in. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. (It wasn't my favorite). The next chapter will be much better I promise.**


	3. Hurt and Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

Chapter Three

Sirens blared. Lights flashed. Inuyasha sat in the back of a speeding ambulance. Kagome was next to him, and her mother was sitting by her father. She spoke to him gently and lightly touched his face.

There was a hospital worker in the back of the ambulance also. He had many items that he was using to make sure that the grandfather was okay.

The ambulance ground to a halt as they turned into the hospital. Inuyasha opened the back door and stepped out followed by Kagome and her mother. The two workers hauled the grandfather out on his stretcher. Bursting through the side doors of the hospital, the immediately ran down a long hallway marked by a sign that said, "Operation Room". They would have to perform Open Heart Surgery.

Inuyasha walked slowly through the doors. To their frustration, they were directed to a waiting room, because they were not allowed to watch the surgery.

Kagome took a seat in a chair in the far corner of the room. Kagome's mother sat next to her. Inuyasha took the other side of her.

Inuyasha looked around the room. Besides them, there were only two other people. One was male and the other was female. They both appeared to be in their fifties.

Inuyasha felt Kagome place her head on his shoulder. Wet tears stained his clothes. Kagome was crying.

Inuyasha glanced over and to his chagrin, her mother was crying too. Inuyasha felt uncomfortable in moments like these. He couldn't comfort very well, but he knew that if he had to, he would.

Kagome's mother wrapped her arms comfortingly around Kagome. No one spoke.

The room was silent. Many things circulated in everyone's head. What if he died? How would they get along without him there? Their lives would never be the same.

More than an hour had passed, but no one had spoke. They waited to hear a doctor call our their name and to tell them that he would be okay, but no one expected to hear it.

Minutes upon minutes passed quietly except for the sniffing and crying of Kagome and her mother. Finally, a doctor walked out.

Inuyasha felt Kagome grab a handful of his clothes in her hand. She looked at the doctor hopefully. So did her mother.

He reached them and Kagome's grip tightened. He cast sorrowful eyes over the family. He looked at them sadly.

Kagome's mother's heart wrenched. She knew what he was going to say. It couldn't be true, her father- dead?

"The surgery went okay," he said. Inuyasha felt the air around him relieve. "However, his heart is still too weak to function. I am sorry to say this, but he only has an hour or two left. You may go see him if you like."

The words hit Kagome harder than what anything had hit her. Her grandfather was going to die, and there was nothing that she could do about it. The worst part was, she felt that it was her fault.

Kagome's mother stood followed by the other two. Tears were coming down her face, but she still managed to tell the doctor that she wished to see her father one last time.

He guided them down many hallways and they had to take the elevator before they finally reached his room. With a courteous bow the doctor left.

Inuyasha washed as Kagome and her mother walked over to the man on the hospital bed. His eyes were closed. Tubes and cords were all around him connected to many different machines.

Kagome placed a hand on her grandfather's forehead. He was very cold and clammy. She began to cry. A tear hit his forehead.

No action was made by the old man except for a very shallow breathing.

"Please Grandfather, Please wake up. We miss you- we need you. We want you to come back home. We love you."

He made a very loud breath making everyone in the room jump. His eyes opened and he looked weakly around the room.

"Daughter, Kagome," he said his voice barely audible, "I-I don't have much time left-" He was cut off by his daughter.

"Father, please don't talk like that. You are strong- you can make it through this, I know you can. Father please," she said sadly.

He smiled sadly. "It is true, I can feel it." Kagome shook her head tears flying around.

"It can't be true! I can't! You can't- you can't," she couldn't finish her sentence.

"It is my time to go Kagome. Daughter, thank you for giving me a wonderful parenthood and a wonderful granddaughter. Kagome, you were a wonderful grand-daughter. You two both made my life wonderful and I couldn't have asked for two better people to spend it with. I love you both." He said with a smile. He took on a look of contentedness and took one last breath. The last thing he ever heard was Kagome and her mother saying 'I love you' faintly in the distance.

Just like that, he was gone. He had passed out of their lives so quickly. They had lost a father, a grandfather, and a friend.

They were snapped of their thoughts as a long beeping sound filled the room followed by many doctors and nurses. "Time of death, 5:20." said one of them.

Then they all turned and walked out.

* * *

It was the following day and Kagome sat on the edge of her bed crying. She and her mother both been depressed leaving a very uncomfortable Inuyasha. Neither had said more than two words since yesterday except for Kagome's mother who had to make funeral plans.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome looking at her weeping form. He had tried to comfort her, but she kept her distance, shrugging off his comforting hand. He sat helpless.

That was why, when Kagome looked up at him and spoke, he was very surprised.

"Inuyasha, it was my fault he died wasn't it?" she asked weakly. Inuyasha looked surprised.

"No. Why would it be your fault?" he asked not happy that Kagome was blaming herself.

"I could have taken that artifact away from Buyo and kept it. Instead I put it back on the table like and idiot. It's all my fault. I could have saved him! He'd be alive if it weren't for me!" she said her voice rising with anger.

"Stop blaming yourself Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled surprising them both.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said meekly. She hadn't expected this out burst from him. She looked as he began to speak.

"Kagome it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. So stop blaming yourself." he said looking her in the eyes. They were filled with sadness.

"But, I could have saved him," she said.

"Kagome stop! It's no more your fault than it is mine. Would your grandfather want you blaming yourself? What do you think he would say if he knew you were? Kagome you did more than anyone did-you tried. Everyone knows that you took that artifact from Buyo. Besides Kagome, he is in a better place. He is looking down on you now thinking how silly you are being."

"But it's so hard Inuyasha. You don't know what it's like to go through something like this! I can't take it."

"Kagome I know it's hard. I watched my mom die. I had no one in this world. I met Kikyo, but she killed me. My life was horrible. That is until I found you. Kagome, your grandfather would want you living your life happily. Don't blame yourself. It's alright to cry, that's normal, but don't blame yourself."

"But I want him here with me! I want to wake up and see him. I want to here his boring speeches about artifacts that no one cares about. I would do anything to have him here! I will never have him back though, never! I can never talk to him ever again! I will never have him with me again!"

"Kagome as long as you love him he will be right here," said Inuyasha placing his hand on his heart. Kagome looked up and dried her tears.

"Your right Inuyasha," she said, "He's right here." She placed her hand on her heart and smiled. "Thank-you Inuyasha. I understand now. He's right here."

She looked in Inuyasha's eyes before wrapping her arms around him and placing her lips on his. They kissed passionately relieving their hearts of all of their troubles.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I took so long to post it. I know that Sota wasn't in the story, but I thought that he would ruin the whole mood. He was in Write Inuyasha!, but he was somewhere else during this story, but I don't know where. Thanks to all of my reviewers! One chapter left!**


	4. Conclusion?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

Chapter Four

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, surprised at what had just happened. He had never expected her to kiss him and he didn't expect that he would kiss back. Most of all, however, he didn't expect that it would feel so good.

Kagome was just as surprised. Inuyasha was the first person she had ever kissed romantically. If felt so right and at the same time, so wrong. Should she have kissed him? She knew that she should have.

Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha hugged her tightly, silver hair falling on her shoulders. He whispered something in her ear. Something that sounded like 'I love you'.

He had said it again. Her heart soared. Inuyasha loved her and even though she already knew it, it was still nice to hear.

She smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

It was a week later and the funeral had come and gone. He had been buried at a burial ground not far away beside all of the other keepers of the Higurashi Shrine.

Many people had come to the funeral to pay respects to the old man and to offer condolences to the grieving family.

Inuyasha had supported Kagome through the whole ordeal. He had vowed to himself to be by her side and he was. He loved Kagome and would do anything to make her feel better.

Overall, it had been a beautiful funeral and it honored the Grandfather very well. Now, through many tears, it was over.

* * *

Kagome stood at the grave of her Grandfather. Tears were going down her face, hitting the ground below.

She looked down at her feet. Below her, was her Grandfather's body laying in a coffin. A lifeless body. But, he wasn't truly below her, in fact, he was very far above her.

Kagome cast her eyes toward the sky. "God, please keep him happy," she prayed, "and please let him know that I love him."

Kagome placed a flower on the grave before running to the edge of the cemetery. She could have sworn, as she ran towards Inuyasha who was waiting on her, that she heard an "I will."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was the last chapter. I know that it wasn't long and it didn't go into that much detail, but I thought that it ended this story fairly well! Inuyasha still didn't learn all of his numbers...**


End file.
